


Conflicted

by audiograms



Series: The Skype Sessions [1]
Category: Hockey RPF, Pittsburgh Penguins - Fandom, boston bruins - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not!Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, because it's the cup, i accidentally OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiograms/pseuds/audiograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skype call between Sid and Tuukka before the second Pens/Bruins play off game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smug and Sassy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827099) by [TicTok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok). 



> So TikTok posted on tumblr a link to Smug and Sassy and I was introduced to a whole new world~ so I decided to write some not fic.

Sid is really fucking anxious, because he's only got an hour to himself and there's no way him and Tuukka can get away with being seen together before a game, especially after the type of first game they had. Bruins fans are alternating between calling for Cookie's head on a platter and accusing all and sundry of being personally invested in seeing Sid lift the Stanley Cup, not to mention that he had to spend the night dealing with a very morose Russian who spent the night convinced he had single handedly let down the city of Pittsburgh. Well after the adrenaline and satisfaction of winning the against Begeron

He's currently hiding out in an office at the CONSOL hoping for some peace and quiet, he's gone over the game and really they didn't play that badly, OK they didn't get the win the fans seem to expect after the Sens run but Boston isn't a time to fuck around with. He sends a quick text to Tuukka saying, free to skype? To which the reply he gets is, get advice on Bear taming from the Russian ;) and yeah he probably deserves chirping for that, he ignores it in favour of asking for some skype time.

When he sees Tuukka on screen it's clear he's just fresh out the shower cheeks blushed and and hair wet. For someone who's supposed to be all about the Pens it's not lost on him the reaction he'd get if their relationship went public, gay hockey scandal aside, he's pretty sure there'd be calls for him to be deported or something, because of all the fucking teams he had to fall for a Bruin. He offers a crooked smile and a fond hello hoping he comes across as relaxed instead of stressed out and in desperate need of some kind of touch from his boyfriend who is so fucking close but impossible to see, obviously doesn't succeed because he's met with a comedy grin "Sid don't worry tonight I make sure Pooh gets plenty of honey before the game" and Sid laughs because only his boyfriend would refer to Chara as Winnie the fucking Pooh.

They talk about everything but hockey after that. They learned early on that if they talked shop it would end in nothing but (Sid's) tears. At least the make up sex was pretty awesome? Sid's pretty sure it counted as part of his cardio routine. Tuukka chirps him with more bear jokes Sid's pretty sure he stole of twitter and Sid asks if he's managed to stay out of trouble, which launches a story about how Chara managed to get a telling off from an old lady in the park when he went for a run to earlier something about leaving 'our Sid' alone and how the Bruins should be ashamed of themselves. It's a silly story and it manages to get a laugh out of Sid, so Tuukka thinks he's forgiven for reminding them that they have a game against each other that night. Sid's pretty sure that people are gonna start wondering where he is so he ends the call, feeling lighter and ready for the coming game.


End file.
